Sangheili Fighting Styles
The Sangheili, as a martial race, have many, if not dozens of fighting styles, dedicated to many purposes, both defensive and offensive, for the purpose of self defence, assassination and battle. Though many styles have been lost to the annals of time, many more are preserved by clans, passed down through families, with a single style perhaps having a dozen variations unique to each state. Sword Styles Way of the True Blade One of the most widespread and diverse styles, the Way of the True Blade is a style as ancient as the sword itself. Almost every lineage, state and keep have their own variation, with small differences in style and form, but for the most part the style has many universal features. It focuses on sweeping lunges, and deft movement, allowing the blade to be used to its full potential as a lethal instrument. However, this style is characterised by an almost historic lapse of defence, being overly aggressive in style. Way of the Paragon The Way of the Paragon is a rare style, utilising a sword and a large shield. Using the shield to block their opponents, they then get close enough to deal a lethal sword lunge. Often regarded as more cowardly in respect to the Way of the True Blade, its origins stem in the early days of fire arms on Sanghelios, where swordsmen died in droves to these weapons, and heavy shields were improvised to fight against these weapons. A few still practice it to this day, their mixture of strong offence and defence, combined with modern technology such as energy shields, allow practitioners of this style to remain deadly on the modern battlefield. Way of the Duellist Another lesser known style, the Way of the Duellist uses a small shield, a buckler. Too small to be of great use in deflecting incoming fire, it is instead used to block sword swings, making it a style of great use against sword wielders. Originally developed by warriors sparring against one another, it become its own style, though its association with shields, regarded as a cowardly tool, has seen it decline, but it has begun to grow in popularity again. Way of The Storm Perhaps one of the most famous styles outside that of the Way of the True Blade, the Way of the Storm utilises a full length blade in each hand. Characterised by speed and ferocity, this style is difficult to master, but utterly deadly when used by a master. The two blades create a swirling flurry of attacks that are near impossible to block. This style is most commonly seen in the Vadum Lineage. Way of the Warrior A style common to the Thasan Lineage, the style uses a single long blade, and a shorter blade. A very common style in ancient Sangheili history, it has been supplanted by the True Blade style. The shorter blade is usually reserved for rituals and self defence. However, experienced users of this style are capable of wielding both blades simultaneously, with great skill and accuracy. Way of the Avenger Another rare style, it is rare even within the Revsar Lineage, who originally created it. An incredibly difficult style to master, it requires supreme focus and skill. The style utilises a traditional style sword matched with a blade, a very small blade comparable to a dagger or knife, though versions of this are installed on Sangheili battle harnesses as standard. The style uses quick, precise motions, using the longsword to open up the enemy defences, and the blade to deliver the killing blow, though a master can reverse this, and use the blade to parry and attack, and the sword to land the killing blow. Way of the Wild Way of the Crusader A sword style unique to the Crusader Order, it is taught exclusively at their Chapter Houses to their Neophytes. The style uses a targe, useful as a means of blocking enemy attack, and as a weapon to stun and beat a foe, teamed with the sword. The sword style itself is not designed to be lethal, at least not immediately, but instead used to disarm an opponent, or disable them, cutting vital tendons, leaving them to be captured with ease. Most Crusaders practice to a point that their sword precision is unmatched, but are still deadly and capable fighters. Spear Styles Way of the Warden The Way of the Warden is a style explicitly used by the Light of Helios military order. A closely guarded secret, this style is practised inside their monastery and taught to new inductees. The Style utilises the Spear to its fullest extent, using it to keep sword wielders at bay, and battle crowds, stabbing, slashing and even in dire circumstances throwing the weapon, impaling a foe. All this is done with a deftnesses even sword users cannot keep up with. Way of the People Thought to once be one of the most widely practised styles on Sanghelios, its decline can be linked directly to the invention of firearms. Originally this simple style was created solely for the serfs of a State, so they could fight alongside their masters. This style is simple and robust, and mostly resolved around defeating charging sword wielders. As firearms became more effective and common place, this style declined, but is still practised ceremonially in several states. Pike Styles Way of the Guardian The Guardian style is practised by the Honour Guard military order, for the ornate pikes used by their guardsmen. Despite the ornate appearance, these weapons are deadly and when used in the defence of their charge, they can take a life easily. Given their extreme length, they can be somewhat unwieldy, but are used to keep opponents at bay, pinning them down, disarming them, or killing them outright, without getting close. Way of the Monk A style bred out of desperation in many of the ancient monasteries of Sanghelios, it was developed by Monks using pikes. This style is developed for self defence, and once upon a time was used to protect their monastery from sword wielding brigands. This style focuses on disarming their opponent their breaking their limbs, but not made to kill. Glaive Styles Way of the Faithful A style utilised by the Guardians of Faith, this style uses the energy glaive to protect their charges. Despite being a guard-style military order, the style is incredibly aggressive, designed to charge their foe headlong. This style was developed by the Guardians to protect places of religious use, pilgrimages and shrines, by taking the fight to those that would defile them. This invariably revolved around charging and impaling their foe, where their heavy armour and deadly weapon holds the advantage. Way of the Pious Scythe Styles Way of the Truthful An ancient style, it is one of the most aggressively guarded, and is only taught to Ascetics. Using the enormous and deadly Energy Scythe. The style utilises not only the scythe, but their body as well, as a means to move the scythe with blinding speed and dexterity. The style is almost impossible to predict and block, and can often dazzle an opponent with its speed and lethality. Way of the Honourable Way of the Night Small Scythe Blade Style Way of the Shadow Way of Mercy coup de grace style Way of the Executioner Execution Way of the Silent Wind Fan style Way of the Courtesan Knife Styles Way of the Artist Way of the Hunter Unarmed Styles Way of the Claw nerve blows Way of the Priest defence Way of the Mediator disarmament Way of the Serpent kick Firearm Styles Way of Duality Way of The Soldier Way of The Rifleman Other Styles Way of the Berserker An ancient combat style that traces it's origins to the migratory sangheili clans that travelled Sangheilios's plains and mountains long before the species achieved space travel. During their long marches across their trackless routes the ancient Sangheili were often forced to face many grave threats, be they Sangheilios's many dangerous predators or rival clans, and in these times they would look to their greatest warriors to defend them, known as Blood Reavers. These warriors would have trained since they were young to fulfil this role and as such could be counted as some of the best fighters in ancient times. The ferocity of these early warriors was legendary and sangheili warlords would pay a high price to have a group of Blood Reavers in their army. The Way of the Berserker is a unique style rare even in ancient times, instead of a teaching skill in a single weapon the style instead looks for the Sangheili to hone his physical prowess to make himself the weapon. While weapons are a secondary consideration the weapons often wielding in conjuncture with this style were often large weapons such as great-swords or glaives which could be used to overwhelm a single opponent or deal with multiple should the situation call for it. Large sweeps and striking strength the focus of any weaponry used. Combat stances and moves with this style lack the usual grace that comes with other Sangheili styles and mainly focus's on swift, and often brutal, removal of an enemy. In combat a Berserker to taught to use their, usually, superior physical abilities to overwhelm their opponent and includes many grabs, throws and locks that can be achieved to keep a foe locked down and at their mercy. Despite being highly effective by those that master it the Way of the Berserker was never a popular style with the more orthodox warriors who saw it as unrefined and dishonourable as many moves involve incapacitating the opponent by snapping limbs as opposed to a quick and clean kill. Still it remained a style practised by some throughout Sangheili history. In modern times the Way of the Berserker is mostly forgotten, with few lineages still teaching it. Versions of it are still taught by those sangheili who find themselves in the Blood Pits and gladiatorial arena's popular across the lawless Frontier. Perhaps the most famous practitioner of this style is Tal 'Zerex, last surviving member of the Zerex linage who is often styled as The Blood Reaver.